


Celestial Ink

by EmeraldLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cockwarming, Copious Amounts of Cum, Crushes, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pet Names, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Shiro and Keith (along with best friend Lotor) own and operate Celestial Ink, a tattoo and piercing parlor with a welcoming atmosphere and great conversation. Shiro and Lotor are world renowned tattoo artists, and Keith has been perfecting his craft for over four years now.What starts out as Lance just wanting to get his tongue pierced turns into Lance falling all over himself to get close to Keith and Shiro... except he has no idea the two are a couple.He also has no idea that Shiro and Keith are interested in him just as much as Lance is interested in them.Things are going to get a bit awkward.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 412





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moony (Immoony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immoony/gifts).



> Dedicated to the incredibly talented Moony (@moonylikes2draw on twitter) and their amazing artwork involving a heavily pierced Lance and ponytail Keith. They inspired me to start this fic and I can only hope they enjoy it!

“Happy birthday to me,” Lance grinned, hands in his pockets as he made his way down the sidewalk towards the body modification shop several friends had recommended to him. Having graduated only days earlier and jumping into a shared apartment with two of his friends, Lance was finally going to get a piercing he had been dreaming of for at least two years. His parents would have never signed the parental consent form needed for piercings, so Lance had waited patiently for this day to come, and it was finally here!

Despite being rather excited, there was still a part of Lance that was nervous, but he continued to smile as he pushed open the door to the shop and stepped inside. The shop was warm and bright, plush couches, photo albums of piercings and tattoos done in the shop, and an extremely buff guy standing at the counter flipping through a magazine. He lifted his head when Lance stepped inside, little bell above the door jingling and prompting the man to smile.

“Morning,” the man greeted Lance, giving a small wave. “What can we do for you?” Lance flushed a little, glad it couldn’t been seen on his cheeks - holy crap, this man was totally hot.

“Uh… I was hoping to get my tongue pierced?”

“We can do that,” the man kept smiling, pushing his magazine away in favor of grabbing his appointment book. Lance made his way to the counter, glancing around the store, surprised to see several framed certificates of achievement along the wall. Apparently some guy named Shiro was a well known tattoo artist.

“Keith’s wide open this morning so if you give him a few minutes to prep his station, we can get you in right away?”

“Oh! Yeah, that would be great,” Lance broke into a smile once again. The man used one hand to scribble in the appointment book while the other picked up a soft, squishy ball - most likely a stress ball - and lobbed it, very specifically, into an open door. Someone inside gave a very startled shout, followed by several expletives, making the man snicker.

“Name?”

“Lance.”

“Nice to meet you, Lance. I’m Shiro,” the man, Shiro, smiled. As a fit male exited the room, eyes narrowed, Shiro smiled sweetly and motioned to Lance.

“First customer of the day,” he said. “Lance, Keith. Keith, Lance.” Keith’s demeanor quickly shifted from peeved to a smile, offering out a hand.

“What are you looking to get today, Lance?” he asked as Lance shook his hand. The brunette glimpsed a tattoo on the underside of Keith’s wrist but there really wasn’t any time to gawk at it, and he didn’t think it was his place to ask, either.

“Uh, my tongue?”

“Absolutely,” Keith nodded, smiling. “Shiro will get you set up with the release forms and such, and I’ll be back out as soon as I’m set up.” Lance found himself unable to look way as Keith headed into another room, long hair swept up into a high ponytail that swayed as he walked. Lance momentarily caught sight of some sort of constellation pattern on the back of Keith’s neck, but the older male was out of sight. Apparently everyone working in this shop was stupidly hot.

Lance read and signed the necessary paperwork, chatting idly with Shiro about the shop and how long they had been in operation. Shiro didn’t hesitate to go on and on about how much he loved the shop, how he attended numerous tattoo conventions, had been around the world, on TV, and so much more. Though apparently in the last year he had opted to settle down a little more, staying in the store while his other tattoo artist, a man named Lotor, represented Celestial Ink at different tattoo and piercing events.

“He’s the only person I trust to put ink on me,” Shiro told Lance, motioning to a photo of the three males standing in front of the shop. The man in question was tall, like Shiro, but very slender, almost like Lance, and with shocking white hair shaved into a shoulder length mohawk, parts braided intricately. Yup, Lance admitted to himself, every stupid person in this shop was absolutely gorgeous.

Shiro had a somewhat modified version of a ‘high and tight’ - something that reminded Lance of soldiers. He absently wondered if Shiro had been a soldier at some point in his life, the man certainly had the physique for it. Lance noticed that Shiro has very similar tattoos on his wrist, like Keith had, but he wasn’t sure exactly what they are - they looked like stars, maybe? Honestly, he had a lot less tattoos than he expected to see on a tattoo artist.

And Keith.

Keith made Lance’s stomach do flip flops. The fit male had midnight black hair that probably reached to his mid-back, though it was hard to tell when it was tied back, but the ponytail exposed the deep, crimson red color that stained the underside layers. He also sported three piercings in his right ear: An industrial (in black) and two upper ear, or helix, piercings in silver. Lance wondered what other tattoos and piercings he had.

“Delivery~” A cheerful voice filled the shop as someone pulled open the door, Lance blinking at the person and quickly recognizing him as the white haired man in the picture behind the counter - Lotor. 

“Oh! An early bird,” the man smiled, carrying several reusable shopping bags as he made his way past Lance.

“He’s getting his tongue done,” Shiro informed his friend, making Lotor grin and stick his own tongue out, offering Lance a glimpse of the sparkly purple barbell adorning his pink appendage.

“Keith does great work,” he assured Lance. “I don’t trust just anyone to modify my body, even if piercings aren’t permanent.” Readjusting his bags, Lotor headed into the back room which Lance now assumed was an area for food and drink, the lightly tanned male calling out to Shiro, something about restocking the fridge with energy drinks.

Keith called Lance into his room not long after, smiling as he motioned to the chair Lance would be sitting in. He made Lance watch as he set out all of his single-use piercing supplies, opened them but didn’t touch anything, applied gloves, and got to work. Lance wasn’t sure if his heart rate had increased because he was nervous, or if it was the close proximity to Keith. He knew he was attracted to pretty much every gender under the sun, but it had been a while since he had felt so flustered.

“All done!” Keith beamed. “The barbell is going to feel a bit oversized, but it’s to prevent damage when your tongue starts to swell.” Lance nodded, listening to Keith go over his after care instructions while he cleaned up his mess, the dark haired man dumping everything in the trash before removing his gloves.

“I barely felt it,” Lance admitted, moving his tongue carefully in his mouth as he took note of the new sensation.

“You looked pretty lost in thought, to be honest,” Keith told him. Lance would have answered, but his breath caught as Keith stretched his arms above his head and arched, leaning side to side. The motion caused his t-shirt to ride up and exposed smooth, pale skin, and a pierced naval, something that made Lance’s eyebrows lift.

“Boys get their bellies pierced?” he blurted out, then blushed, lifting his eyes to meet Keith’s. Keith chuckled and nodded, lowering his arms but moving to tug his shirt up, better showing off the piercing.

“It was my first, actually,” he told Lance, using his free hand to brush against the black barbell adorned with a hanging crescent moon. “I was instantly hooked. My ears and my tongue came not long after, not to mention the tattoos.”

“Oh! You have your tongue pierced, too?”

“Hell yeah,” Keith said, sticking out his tongue. While Lotor’s tongue ring had been purple, Keith’s was black with silver sparkles.

“Wow…”

“You’re pretty new to this world, eh?” Keith teased.

“Uh… yeah… My parents are pretty conservative, looks wise,” Lance admitted, eyes roaming over Keith’s body as the belly ring was hidden by his shirt once again. “I moved out at midnight, and then wound up here right when you opened.”

“Issues at home?”

“Nah,” Lance shook his head with a smile. “I just want to be my own person, instead of following my family to university. Piercings, maybe tattoos, no nine-to-five job for me, that sort of thing.” Keith nodded towards the front of the shop, the two making their way out to where Lotor and Shiro were sitting at the counter.

“All done?” Shiro asked, smiling when Lance nodded. Payment was quick and easy, but when Lance lingered as though he was struggling with something, Keith pointed him towards the couch.

“Sit,” he directed. “Tell me what's on your mind.” When Lance hesitated to speak, but willingly sat, all three men glanced at one another before bringing their drinks of choice to the waiting area and settling down.

“For your information,” Lotor told him. “Piercers and tattoo artists are basically therapists. Kind of like how people babble to their hair stylists and such, you know? We’re the same way, though Keith gets a bit less time since piercings don’t take all that long.”

“What Tor is saying,” Shiro rolled his eyes, “is that we have no one scheduled to come in right now and clearly there’s something on your mind. We’re offering to listen, if you don’t mind talking to a bunch of strangers.”

“I just… I’ve heard a lot about these kind of shops, and how everyone is usually really gruff and such, and you’re all, like, really nice, and it’s…”

“Off putting?” Lotor grinned. “Would it help if I punched Shiro?” Before anyone could answer, Lotor leaned over and indeed punched Shiro in the upper arm, though the other man simply lifted an eyebrow at his friend. Keith rolled his eyes and sipped on something in a bright blue can, pointing a finger at Lance.

“Just spit it out.”

“I want to know all about your piercings and your tattoos!”

Keith blinked for a moment before setting his drink on the table between the couches, standing and turning his back to Lance. There was zero hesitation as he hiked up the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing the highly detailed tattoo that ran down his spine. Now that Lance had a chance to gaze at the ink without Keith moving around, he could see that they were constellations, running from the base of his hairline down to his tail bone, the last barely covered by his low riding black jeans.

“They’re all accurate,” Shiro told the brunette. “I know they look easy to do, but Keith was very specific about what he wanted, and in what order.” Keith smiled over his shoulder, watching Lance take in every detail.

“That’s amazing…”

“Clearly it’s the inspiration for the shop name,” Shiro chuckled. Keith lowered his shirt and turned around to face Lance, both he and Shiro turning their wrists upwards and showing the younger male the constellations that rested there as well. The one on Keith’s right wrist was the same as the one on Shiro’s left wrist, and vice versa.

“You really have a thing for the stars,” Lance laughed softly. When Keith didn’t move away, he wondered what else was left to be seen, but he certainly wasn’t expecting the dark haired man to hook his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans and tug the front down. If he had been drinking something, Lance was sure he would have choked, but instead he was presented with Keith’s well defined crease and smooth skin. There, just above what Lance assumed was a damn beautiful dick, was a set of three stars on either side - red, orange, and yellow on one side, and green, blue, and purple on the other.

“O-oh…”

“My first,” Keith chuckled, somewhat embarrassed as he fixed his pants and stepped back. “Also by Shiro, unfortunately for him.” The man in question rolled his eyes, watching Keith flop back onto the couch.

“Not a lot, compared to most people in the business,” Shiro admitted. “But my work speaks for itself, even if it’s not on me.” Taking the cue from Keith, Shiro showed off his own spinal tattoo, accepting a hand from Lotor as he tugged his shirt up. He and Keith shared a liking for tattoo locations, it seemed, but Shiro’s tattoo was one of the most realistic ‘mecha’ tattoos Lance had ever seen. It also spanned from the base of Shiro’s hairline and down into his pants, looking very much as though Shiro’s spine was exposed metal and robotics.

“That’s absolutely amazing!” Lance said, eyes wide with awe. The comment made Lotor preen, proud of his abilities. As Shiro turned and made to lower his shirt, Lance caught a glimpse of his fit, muscled stomach, and was surprised to see that the larger man also had a pierced naval.

“Oh, you have your belly done too.”

Shiro paused, shirt halfway on, and flushed a little, clearing his throat. He wasn’t really one to wander around with his shirt off, lifting the white material (complete with shop logo on the front) up under his chin, showing off not just the silver barbell with dangling silver star, but the barbells that adorned his nipples as well.

“Ohhh…” To say Lance was getting an eyeful was putting it nicely, the brunette suddenly very glad that he wasn’t someone who wore tight pants. These men were easily some of the most attractive he had ever been around and he was sure that these images would find their way into his fantasies for a long time.

“And last but not least,” Shiro sighed, fixing his shirt and stepping close to Lance so he could show the teenager the space behind his left ear where six rainbow colored stars curved along the skin, hidden unless you really looked.

Before Lotor could get into showing off his own items, aside from the tongue ring he had flashed at Lance, the white haired man’s first appointment of the day arrived and he politely excused himself, leaving Lance to sit with Shiro and Keith. Both older males glanced at one another, watching Lance take in all the information he had been presented with.

“So…” Lance began, frowning as he wasn’t sure how to phrase his next question. Keith waited patiently, sipping his drink and pulling one knee against his chest, while Shiro rested a hip against the arm of the couch, opting to stay standing.

“The, uh… the rainbow stars…”

“Yup,” Keith nodded. “Pride colors.”

“Oh.”

“Got a problem with that?”

“What? Oh! No!” Lance flushed, wondering if they could see the pink crossing his tanned cheeks. “I just haven’t really been around a lot of gay people, that’s all.”

Lance could have stayed and chatted with the two for hours, if they had let them, but he had places to be, and ice to suck on, and lunch hour was approaching - Keith got busy at lunch, people wanting to get piercings when on their break. Bidding the teen farewell, Keith invited Lance back any time he liked, offering an ear for the teenager if he ever needed it.

He would absolutely be back, Lance silently vowed. He wanted to be friends with these men, and if he was lucky, he would get up the nerve to ask Keith out.


	2. Chapter 2

[Lance] Hey, hope I’m not waking you

[Lance] Just wondering if I can hang out in the shop today?

[Lance] I don’t have any clients, so…

[Keith] Totally, we love having you around

[Lance] Really? Awesome!

[Keith] You’re fun to chat with when there’s down time

[Lance] It’s nice having someone to talk to

[Keith] And we appreciate when you run the counter for us

[Lance] I mean…

[Lance] I’m there

[Lance] It’s not hard to take phone numbers and answer basic questions

[Lance] Especially when you guys made me that cheat sheet

[Keith] I’ll send you some money

[Keith] Grab coffee and breakfast?

[Lance] Hell yeah!

Keith let his head fall back for a moment, back arching as one hand slid over his chest, trying to make his eyes focus as he tightened his grip on his phone. Under him Shiro chuckled, large hands gripping pale hips as the older man rolled his hips, rocking deeply inside his lover.

“You’re making this harder than it really needs to be,” Keith muttered, making no efforts to contain soft moans. The two had been enjoying one another for at least an hour now, taking advantage of the late opening time they have on Sundays. Keith was settled on Shiro’s hips with Shiro’s thick length buried deep inside him as the two simply sat, connected, while browsing their phones, answering emails, that sort of thing. The moment Keith had mentioned that Lance wanted to come hang out, Shiro had smirked and started rocking upwards, effectively distracting his pale lover.

“You’re right, I’m very hard,” Shiro smirked up at him, digging his fingers into Keith’s hips and giving a rough thrust upwards.

“F-fuck! Shiro!”

“I am fucking, moonbeam.”

“I need to send him money, asshat!” Keith grumbled, leaning forward and bracing his left hand against Shiro’s firm chest while his right hand worked to e-transfer money for breakfast to Lance. Shiro was no help at all, bracing his feet as he started thrusting into Keith with zero regard for said texting, watching Keith’s eyes flutter as the angle, and Shiro’s impressive length, meant Ketih’s sweet spot was being battered almost constantly.

Faintly aware that he may have missed a decimal when sending Lance money, Keith barely had a moment to send a text with the e-transfer password before he dropped his phone off the side of the bed and splayed his now free hand over Shiro’s chest. Hands positioned specifically so he could rub his thumbs over Shiro’s sensitive nipples, Keith bit his bottom lip and let Shiro move him as he wanted him.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Shiro groaned, the sensations from his chest only serving to make him more aroused. He loved the way Keith’s hips fit in his hands, yanking his lover down against every thrust in an effort to bury himself as deep as possible in Keith’s twitching passage. It seemed that the near hour of Keith sitting on his dick, keeping it nice and warm, had been something both were apparently quite into. Better add that to the list of kinks they absolutely want to try again.

“I’m close…”

“Already, moonbeam?”

“Please, Shiro!” Keith’s voice cracked, or maybe it was the way Shiro was fucking into him with wild abandon, bouncing him roughly against his massive cock and splitting him open in all the right ways.

Shiro loved when Keith got so worked up, drinking in the sight of long hair being shaken loose from Keith’s ponytail, pale skin flushed from both pleasure and effort, or the way Keith’s words had dissolved into nothing more than the sound of Shiro wrenching broken, choppy moans from him. Usually he didn’t wind up so mindless unless he was sitting in Shiro’s lap, back to Shiro’s chest, legs spread wide, Shiro spending a good deal of time fingering him to at least one orgasm, followed by rimming him to another one, and then finally taking pity on Keith and fucking him into oblivion.

It was so much better to see the way purple eyes rolled back, and Shiro wasn’t going to waste this opportunity to take it one step further. The surprised squeal that Keith let out when Shiro rolled the two of them over was quickly covered by a loud moan as Shiro lifted one of Keith’s legs over his shoulder and twisted his lover onto his side. There was a moment of surprise before Keith was lost to the pleasure once again, feeling Shiro drive into him over and over. It took only moments for Keith to cum untouched, toes curling as his back arched, even in the strange position, painting the sheets with several thick shots of seed.

“Sh-Shiro… fuck… I… fuck…” Keith struggled to find enough of his brain to form full sentences, body moving against the soft sheets as Shiro continued to plow into him without pause. He knew what his lover was aiming for and usually he would be all for it, he loved being fucked into near unconsciousness, but Lance was going to be arriving sooner rather than later!

“Just once more, moonbeam,” Shiro promised, curling his arm around Keith’s extended leg and hauling him close, fingers digging into toned flesh while he leaned over Keith as much as he dared, spreading him open. Bonus points for flexibility, even if he knew it wasn’t a position Keith could hold for very long.

When Keith cried out once more, hips jerking as Shiro fucked yet another orgasm out of him, his eager length once more soaking the sheets with cum, Shiro relented. Letting Keith’s hips twist and laying him out on his back, Shiro braced his arms over Keith’s shoulders and took him as roughly as he dared, racing towards his own release. Keith held onto him, somewhat weakly, letting Shiro use his body however he wanted. The sight was more than enough to take Shiro over the edge, driving himself deep inside Keith’s pliable body as he flooded him with shot after shot of thick cum.

Hips tucked against his lover, Shiro held Keith lovingly as he kissed and nuzzled against his neck and shoulder. Soft words of praise were twined with declarations of love, Shiro running the fingers of one hand through Keith’s now loose hair.

“Happy anniversary, moonbeam,” he smiled, feeling Keith’s legs wrapped loosely over his, Keith’s toes wiggling slowly as he basked in the post-orgasm bliss.

“Mmm… happy anniversary, starshine…”

*****

“Sorry, Lance,” Keith rubbed at his face, faking a yawn as he unlocked the front door and allowed his friend to enter. “I totally went back to sleep after you texted.”

“No worries,” Lance grinned, trying not to openly gawk at Keith in his pajamas - the black leggings the older man wore did absolutely everything for Lance and he knew if he stared too long, there would be problems.

“Perks of living upstairs, huh?” Lance continued, carrying the tray of drinks and bag of sweet treats into the waiting area, listening to Keith lock the door behind him.

“You have no idea,” Keith admitted, stretching his arms above his head as he padded around in a pair of red lion slippers.

“I grabbed coffee for Lotor, but I wasn’t sure if he was going to be here.”

“Hmm…” Keith pulled his hair tie off his wrist and tried to fight with his hair while he flipped to the current day of their appointment book. Lance couldn’t help but laugh softly, coming around the counter to reach out and pluck the elastic from Keith’s hand, somewhat startling the pale man.

“Here, you look, I’ll handle the hair,” he told him, combing his fingers through the silky locks and working the knots free, though he was impressed that the hair didn’t seem to knot all that easily. Keith glanced at the brunette for a moment before nodding and letting Lance do as he wished, confirming that Lotor would indeed be in for an appointment in the next half an hour or so.

“I’ll shoot him a text and let him know you got coffee,” Keith smiled, standing still as Lance’s long fingers twisted his hair into a braid with very little effort. A quick text was sent and Keith waited until Lance deemed his hair dealt with, not missing the gentle brush of warm fingertips over the nape of his neck but not drawing attention to it.

“Is Shiro coming down?”

“I told him there were snacks,” Keith shrugged. “But it’s Shiro, he moves on his own time unless there’s an appointment, and he has today off, so…” Lance laughed and nodded, slowly getting to know the three men quite well.

Caffeinated drinks ingested, sugary donuts eaten, and the clock ticking down the time before they opened, Keith excused himself to go get dressed, and Lotor went to set up his room, leaving Lance and Shiro hanging out on the couch. The conversation was light, Lance talking about how his dog walking business was quickly picking up, and how living with roommates was both exciting - being away from home - and frustrating - very little privacy and only one shower.

“I really appreciate you letting me advertise in your window, Shiro,” Lance smiled, motioning to where he had his dog walking poster taped against the glass. “I think your art skills also help, it looks a lot more legitimate than just a punk teen wanting to walk dogs for money.”

“I think it’s more about the fact you’ve taken dog behavior classes and have a detailed spreadsheet about which dog goes where,” Shiro chuckled. “Most people just take as many dogs as they can and don’t account for which dogs are complete assholes. You don’t have a problem working longer if it means you don’t have to deal with angry dogs.”

“Summer was also a great time to start,” Lance said. “Tons of people are on vacation and I double as a pet sitter, stopping in and feeding cats and changing litter boxes.”

“Plus you’re cheaper than kennels.”

“I’ll have to re-evaluate that after summer, for sure,” Lance admitted. “But my bills are paid, and that makes me feel good. Even if I still need two roommates to stay afloat.”

“Welcome to adult life,” Shiro grinned, running a hand through his short hair. With Keith dressed for the day and Lance manning the counter, Shiro headed back up to the apartment to enjoy his day off, though Lance was more than welcome to text him if he had any questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Closed for two weeks thanks to the holidays, with the exception of private bookings, Celestial Ink has windows full of sparkly lights and holiday decorations. In the upstairs apartment, upbeat holiday music plays softly, making Lance smile. The brunette had entered the shop via the back door thanks to the key he had been given a month earlier - he was more or less an employee now, not to mention a close friend to Keith and Shiro. It had been six months since he had wandered into the shop to get a tongue ring and now the holidays were upon them.

Kicking his shoes off at the back door, Lance shoved his feet into the blue, lion shaped, slippers he had been given when he had been given a key. Making his way up towards the apartment, Lance held a somewhat large basket of goodies in his hands, care of his baker roommate - fresh buns, sweet pretzels, an absurd amount of cookies, and red and green cinnamon buns, not to mention Lance had stopped and picked up a bottle of sparkling apple juice.

Inside the open concept apartment Keith and Shiro, unaware of their approaching visitor, were enjoying their first day of vacation. Shiro had interrupted the making of morning tea in favor of lifting Keith up and onto the kitchen island, placing himself between the smaller man’s thighs, kissing him sweetly. Keith had laughed and curled his legs around Shiro’s hips, drawing him closer and wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck. That would be how Lance found them, kissing somewhat deeply, Shiro’s hands gripping Keith’s tight ass.

To say he was shocked was most likely an understatement, but there was also something deeper, a hurt that he hadn’t expected. It probably wasn’t a secret to anyone that Lance had been crushing, rather heavily, on Keith, which had turned into a crush on Keith and Shiro. He loved spending time with the two, especially when they had full on hired him to work the front counter. Keith had even started training Lance to do piercings!

A soft, somewhat surprised, sound left Lance’s mouth and he gripped his basket of treats a little tighter so they wouldn’t fall. Keith pulled back from Shiro, peering over at the entrance to his apartment. A smile bloomed as he saw Lance, not to mention the treats.

“Lance! We didn’t hear you come in!” Keith wiggled out of Shiro’s embrace and dropped down to the floor, padding barefoot towards the teen. Lance was torn between being shocked at the sight of the two men he was attracted to sucking face, and enjoying the view of Keith making his way towards him in a pair of what looked to be leggings.

“Lance?” Shiro frowned, noting the look on the brunette’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“You… you two… you’re…?” Lance motioned between the two, unable to clearly communicate what was going through his mind. Keith glanced between himself and Shiro, his head tilting to one side as he returned his gaze to Lance.

“Well, yeah, we’re married.”

“W-what?!”

“You didn’t know?” Shiro came around the kitchen island and came to stand beside Keith, gently resting a hand on his husband’s lower back.

“No! Of course I didn’t know!”

“We live together, Lance,” Keith said, trying to comprehend how, after six months of friendship, Lance had never noticed.

“I have two roommates!” Lance protested, feeling his voice crack a little, heart racing in his chest.

“We have matching tattoos,” Shiro continued, pointing the the Scorpio constellation on his left wrist, and then to the Pisces constellation on Keith’s left wrist. “Well, not quite matching, they’re reversed on us, but I have his star sign, and he has mine.”

“I didn’t… I don’t…”

Keith stepped forward and carefully took the basket from Lance’s hands, while Shiro gently took Lance’s elbow and guided the shell shocked teen towards the large sectional couch that took up most of the living room. The larger man turned on the electric fire place before taking a seat within Lance’s line of sight, watching the teenager with careful eyes.

“We’re really sorry, Lance,” he spoke softly, not wanting to upset his friend even more. “We had no idea that you didn’t know. It’s not like we aren’t affectionate with one another… but I guess we keep it pretty quiet when we’re in the shop. Business, and such.”

The apartment fell into silence, only broken by the sound of Keith making tea for the three of them. Dark hair loose and still messy from sleep, Keith brought Lance his tea first, encouraging the teenager to drink as much of it as possible.

“It’s calming,” he said. “It’ll help bring all of us down.” Trusting Lance to drink, Keith returned to the kitchen to gather his own mug, as well as Shiro’s, before once more returning to the living room. Sitting down and pulling his legs under himself, Keith sipped his own tea and wondered what more he could say. Both he and Shiro were well aware of Lance’s crush on them, but they had also thought he knew about their relationship.

Shiro glanced at his husband while enjoying his own tea, watching the wheels in Keith’s head turn, trying to decide if what he was thinking was also what Keith was thinking. Purple eyes met grey and Keith managed a small smile, nodding.

“We know you like us, Lance,” Shiro said, large hands cupped around his mug, enjoying the warmth from the tea inside. “Specifically as more than just friends.”

“Doesn’t really matter now, does it?” Lance mumbled, staring at his tea, not that he had drank any of it. “I finally meet not just one, but two guys who are really funny, and nice, and damn fucking sexy… And… I just can’t get a break…”

“Lance…”

“No,” Lance felt his voice break once again. “Don’t. Please don’t. I was stupid to think life would ever go my way. There was no chance I could be doing so well, just out of high school, without something coming up and biting me in the ass.”

“Lance.”

“I’m just going to go,” Lance rubbed at his face, setting his tea aside and moving to his feet. The last thing he wanted was for Keith and Shiro to see him crying, though he doubted he would ever step foot in the shop again, anyways. He couldn’t even imagine being around either of his friends ever again, not after embarrassing himself like this.

Keith was quick to jump up, reaching out and catching Lance’s wrist before the eighteen year old could get too far away. His heart lurched as he felt Lance tense under his touch, or the way he could feel Lance’s pulse racing.

“I’ll leave the key by the door…”

“For fuck sake, Lance.” Keith was done trying to figure out how to word things, yanking Lance against his chest as he lifted his free hand and cupped a tanned cheek. Before Lance could do more than stumble and stare with wild eyes, Keith pressed their lips together. Keith lingered like that for several moments, until he felt Lance relax against him and the dark haired man was able to release his wrist.

As Keith broke away, he moved his free hand to rest on Lance’s hip, rubbing his thumb against the soft denim there. He wasn’t surprised to see the look of confusion on Lance’s face, continuing to smile as he continued to hold his cheek.

“We like you, Lance,” he told him, a light flush crossing his cheeks. “We just weren’t sure how to bring it up… It’s not exactly standard operating procedure for a married couple to bring a third person into their relationship. But we like you.”

“Really…?”

“Absolutely,” Shiro smiled, standing so he could wrap his arms around both of the slim males in front of him.

“So, you just… want to have a threesome?”

“That’s a bit harsh,” Shiro chuckled. “We want to love you, Lance. Just like we love one another.”

“Love…?”

“Love,” Keith repeated. “But you don’t have to say yes. We know it’s a weird concept, and not everyone is into polyamory, but it’s completely up to you.”

“If you say no, it doesn’t mean you have to stop being our friend,” Shiro said quickly. “We’re always going to be friends, regardless of what you choose.” Not wanting to be left out of things, Shiro lifted Lance’s chin, waiting until Keith’s hand moved away before he claimed Lance’s lips with his own. Lance was nearly the same height as Keith, but he was much more slender, and the sensation of having Lance pressed close to him was a combination of familiar and yet very different.

“Wow…” Lance breathed as Shiro broke the kiss, cheeks flushed.

“I vote we curl up on the couch and watch movies and eat way too much food, like we originally planned,” Keith smiled. “Lance can ponder our offer while we, and by we I totally mean I, enjoy those cookies he brought for us. And by us, I mean me.” Shiro snorted, breaking the embrace to return to his place on the couch.

And just like that, the tension was broken. Lance had a lot to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

“Not coming home for christmas? Lance, you have got to be joking.”

“Well, I’ll come home for christmas dinner… But I agreed to spend christmas with some friends…”

“Absolutely not. Lance, christmas is family time, you know this.”

“I know, mom, but I’m an adult now. I live on my own and everything.”

“I’m sure Pidge and Hunk are going home to /their/ families.”

“Well, Pidge is actually spending the holidays with Hunk and his family, because her’s are spread out over the world right now…”

“Then what friends are you staying with, Lance?”

“I have more than two friends, mom.”

“Well… bring them with you!”

“Mom.”

“I’m always happy to feed more people, you know that.”

“They don’t want to be swarmed by my family, mom.”

“Why not? We’re great people to be around!”

“Mom…”

“That settles it. You’re bringing them to christmas dinner. If we can’t have you christmas morning, then you’re bringing your new sweetheart to dinner.”

“Mom!”

“See you two at dinner!”

Lance stared at his phone with wide eyes, the ‘call ended’ screen blinking up at him, ice running through his veins. He should have known better than to try and hide things from his mother, but he had only just made a decision regarding Keith and Shiro’s proposal. How was he supposed to explain to his family that he was not only seeing someone, but that he was seeing /two/ people.

Not to mention his mother wasn’t going to be getting any grandchildren out of him.

“Lance.”

Everyone in the shop heard the impressive shriek that Lance let out, Lotor jerking his hand away from the flesh he was inking, while Keith was grateful he was only cleaning and organizing his supplies. Both males leaned out of their respective doors, wondering what in the world was going on.

“SHIRO!”

The man in question was laughing hard enough that he needed to grip the counter, wheezing and tears starting to leak from the corners of his eyes. He honestly hadn’t meant to sneak up on his new boyfriend, but apparently despite his size and the fact he wasn’t making any effort to be quiet, Shiro had still thoroughly startled the brunette to the point of Lance hurling his phone through the air.

This is why Lance had a life proof case.

“Seriously, you two?” Lotor huffed. “Why don’t you take your chaos far, /far/ away from here so I can work on this massive piece in, well, peace.” With narrowed blue eyes, Lotor gave the pair the international ‘I’m watching you’ sign before closing his door and going back to his client. It was a private booking, just a few days before christmas, and he didn’t want to screw it up.

Keith, on the other hand, snickered and left his organizing in favor of moving to find where ever Lance’s phone had landed. Lance thumped Shiro in the upper arm with his fist without even thinking, glaring at the larger male.

“That was evil!”

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Shiro forced out, his laughter having dissolved into high pitched squeaky noises. Lack of oxygen was making his head spin, but every time he thought he was composing himself, Shiro would look at Lance and lose his composure all over again. Soon enough he simply sank down onto the floor, legs spread wide, trying desperately to stop laughing so he could draw in long, full breaths.

“My husband is a complete wiener,” Keith rolled his eyes, scooping Lance’s phone up off the floor and walking towards the counter. Lance rubbed at the blush gracing his cheeks, thanking Keith with a quiet voice.

“Was that your mom I heard you on the phone with?” Keith asked, leaning on the counter and curling his finger at Lance, beckoning the brunette closer so he could kiss him softly. This set off a whole different type of blushing, a thrill running up Lance’s spine as Keith playfully bit at his bottom lip before the dark haired man leaning back.

“Y-yeah,” Lance cleared his throat. “She’s a bit… bothered by my plans for christmas.” Shiro leaned himself against Lance’s legs, head resting against Lance’s upper leg as he finally calmed himself enough to start taking proper breaths. Grey eyes slipped closed as Lance immediately reached down and started stroking Shiro’s head.

“We told you that you should go home,” Keith sighed softly. “There’s always another christmas for us, and you could come back here for new years.”

“I know… I just…” Lance trailed his long fingers along Shiro’s close cropped hair, loving the sensation against his fingertips. “This is technically our first christmas as a… couple… threesome… thing… And I want to be here, with you two.” Keith couldn’t help but smile, knowing that both he and Shiro selfishly wanted Lance all to themselves for the holidays as well, but unlike their boyfriend, the only family they had was each other.

“We’ll take any time we can get with you, Lance,” Keith continued. “No matter how much, or how little. We have all the time in the world to experience holidays with one another.” Sure, Keith and Shiro were already thinking of the future, absolutely intending to spend the rest of their lives in a relationship with Lance, but that was up to the brunette to decide for himself. The last thing they wanted was to pressure him into staying.

“Mom told me to bring my new ‘sweetheart’ to dinner on christmas eve.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, so, that’s a thing,” Lance nodded, forcing an awkward smile. “I didn’t tell her, but she’s a mom, and they tend to know things.” Shiro made his way to his feet and wrapped his arms around Lance from behind, holding the slender male close and resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder.

“Keith can go with you,” he smiled, trailing his fingers over Lance’s stomach, trying to memorize the feel of his skin through his shirt. The relationship was still more than new enough that anything more than kisses and cuddles weren’t something they were engaging in, but that didn’t mean they weren’t interested in more.

“What?”

“He’s closer to your age,” Shiro told him. “Like we said when we asked you to be ours, polyamory isn’t all that well known, and for most, it’s hard to understand. And, well… If things happen to, uh, not work out between us… it’ll be even less scandalous…”

“What? No!” Lance twisted in Shiro’s arms, frowning at the older male. “If I’m taking my lover, boyfriend, sweetheart, /whatever/, to christmas dinner with my family, I’m bringing /both/ of them.”

“Lance…” Keith sighed softly, hips swaying as he watched the two men in front of him.

“No. End of discussion. No arguments, either,” Lance’s voice was firm, speaking in Shiro’s direction but his words were for both males. “My relationship is with the both of you, not just Keith, and not just Shiro. Just because my family might think it’s weird, or stupid, or hell, maybe I’ll get kicked out of the family, who knows! Just because that might be an option doesn’t mean I don’t want the world to know that I’m dating the two most amazing guys I have ever met.”

Keith came around the counter so he could embrace Lance from behind, Shiro’s arms easily pulling him close as well, the two all but smothering Lance between them. Shiro turned his head to press soft kisses along Lance’s neck and Keith followed suit on the other side, making the brunette squirm and sigh happily.

“If you want us to come,” Keith smiled.

“Then we’ll come,” Shiro finished. “Anything you want.”

“What… if I want forever…?” Lance asked softly, feeling his eyes slip closed as he enjoyed the warmth surrounding him. “Is… is that an option?”

Keith and Shiro shared a glance without even looking each other in the eyes, tightening their embrace on Lance.

“Anything you want,” they echoed their original statement.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance blinked several times as he stepped into the apartment, coming face to face with his new boyfriends and their chosen outfits. Specifically, the fact that Keith was wearing a pair of fitted black jeans and a red zip up hoodie with a thin, black long sleeve shirt under it which had thumb cuffs (judging by the part that stuck out from the hoodie sleeves), and Shiro was wearing the most christmas-y christmas sweater Lance had ever seen, paired with faded blue jeans.

“What… even…”

Keith tilted his head at the confused expression on Lance’s face, hair falling into his face seeing as it wasn’t tied back in its usual pony tail.

“Did Shiro suck all the christmas cheer out of you, or something?” Lance asked, motioning between the two. “Is that what’s going on with his shirt?”

“What?” Shiro pouted a little. “What’s wrong with my shirt? It’s a christmas tree! It lights up!” As he said this, Shiro pressed a hidden little button on the cuff on his left hand and indeed lights on the shirt blinked off and on. The bulk of the shirt was bright red, the tree which seemed to be made completely out of metallic green garland was centered on Shiro’s broad chest, and built in lights cycled through their colors.

“I decorated the shop window,” Keith huffed. “And I helped with the tree in here. I have spirit!” Lance looked Keith up and down once again, running his tongue over his teeth, absolutely silently judging. He had chosen a simple dark green turtleneck long sleeve, which had a silver, sparkly, snowflake on the front, and a newer pair of grey jeans. Simple but festive, in his opinion.

“We’re a broad spectrum,” he conceded, letting out a sigh. “Is this the first time either of you are meeting a boyfriend’s family?”

“Well, maybe,” Keith smiled sheepishly. “We’ve been dating since I was sixteen and Shiro was nineteen. His family fostered me after my dad died, but we were both disowned when I turned eighteen and Shiro and I admitted we were dating. They thought we were just close friends, but… yeah.” Rocking on his toes, Keith hooked his thumb in the pockets of his hoodie and continued to look a bit awkward.

“Was… really? What kind of parents do that shit?” Lance frowned.

“The homophobic side,” Shiro said. “Except we didn’t know they were like that until it was too late.”

“Well, my family doesn’t shiv a git,” Lance assured them. “About the gay stuff, I mean. I really don’t know how they’re going to handle me dating two people, but it’s not like I’m living at home. If things go bad, we just leave and come back here.”

When both Keith and Shiro looked uncomfortable with the idea of causing strife with yet another family, Lance crossed the room and pulled both into a hug. One hand fisted in Keith’s hair, holding him almost firmly as Lance kissed Shiro first, enjoying the feel of Shiro kissing him back as well as the way Keith leaned into the touch. It had been purely accidental when he had learned that Keith had a thing for having his hair pulled - Lance had been braiding Keith’s hair and he had tried to lean forward to grab something, resulting in Lance tugging him back against his knees via his hair. The resulting soft moan had startled the two of them before both dissolved into giggles.

Unable to linger in the kiss for too long, Lance broke away from Shiro and guided Keith’s lips to his own, wondering if he would ever get sick of going between the two. Yes, they had one on one time as well, but this feeling of being surrounded was quite nice.

“Come on,” he smiled against Keith’s lips. “We need to get going. Mom asked that I bring my sweetheart out a few hours early, no doubt to get interrogated. I mean, we’re Cuban, after all.”

*****

Sending a quick text to his mother to let her know that they were heading up the driveway to the family farm, Lance realized that things were starting to get all too real. This was it, he was bringing not just his first /ever/ relationship home, but it was a very non-traditional relationship. He wasn’t ashamed, that wasn’t it at all, but he was nervous.

Lance was also relieved to find that they were the first to arrive, Shiro parking his four door black Jeep where he was told to. It was going to be a tad less stressful to introduce his new boyfriends to his parents without the rest of his family asking questions and getting into their personal space.

The three made their way towards the multi-generational farm house, and Lance wasn’t surprised when his parents stepped outside to greet them. Both of them frowned as they took note of the two men flanking their son, Lance’s mother taking another step forward.

“Lance, I thought you were bringing your… partner… for dinner?”

“I did,” Lance told her, taking a deep breath as he reached out and laced his fingers with both Keith and Shiro. “I brought them with me.”

The non-sounds that came with being in the country, in the middle of winter, with snow on the ground, surrounded the five people standing outside. Lance silently thanked his boyfriends for giving his hands a reassuring squeeze, the two stepping just a little closer while Lance’s parents processed the information presented to them. Minutes ticked by and Lance was sure that everyone around him could hear the sound of his heart pounding in his chest, anxiety rising.

All sorts of scenarios were racing through Lance’s head once more, and even though he had told himself over and over that his parents wouldn’t care, and if they didn’t, it would be easy to simply leave… he still had rapidly growing anxiety.

“Well,” his mother started, eyeing the three males in front of her. “I’ll go set out another plate.”

And that was it. Lance’s parents retreated back into the house and Lance let out the breath he hadn’t been aware he had even been holding. His legs wobbled just enough that Shiro quickly released his hand and curled an arm around his waist. Keith blew out a long breath as well, stepping against Lance’s side and pressing a kiss to his upper arm.

“Let’s go inside,” he told the brunette. Lance nodded, giving Shiro a thankful smile before the three headed into the house.

*****

Most of the evening was a whirlwind of events for Lance: his siblings, their partners, and their children, arriving, the conversations regarding his relationship with Keith and Shiro, the warmth of sitting on the couch sandwiched between the two, and dinner being served. The downside of having such a large family meant that space at the table was already quite tight, and despite best efforts, there wasn’t space for the extra plate.

Shiro assured everyone that he didn’t mind, the six foot four male settling at the small, low to the ground, table set up specifically for the kids. It was one of the funniest things Keith had ever seen, and he made sure to snap several pictures. Shiro’s knees were pulled up against his chest as he reached around them to eat from his plate. It was made all the better thanks to Shiro’s blinking christmas tree shirt, not to mention one of the kids had placed a paper crown on his head.

Stomachs full and waiting for dessert, the family crowded into the living room, also an impressive effort. Shiro settled himself in an oversize arm chair he was directed to, tugging both Keith and Lance onto his lap, wrapping an arm around each of their waists. Keith had discarded his oversize hoodie in favor of his black long sleeve, surprising Lance with the fact he had a sparkly white snowman on the front of said shirt. No wonder he had insisted he had christmas spirit.

“So, Keith, you’re a tattoo artist?”

“Not me,” Keith smiled, motioning to his husband. “Shiro is. I do piercings at the shop.”

“Oh, I see. And that’s going well?”

“Very much so,” Shiro said. “We’re pretty steady, and the shop’s been featured in a lot of popular tattoo magazines.”

“Not to mention Shiro’s known all around the world,” Lance added. “He and Lotor, his business partner, have been on TV, attended conventions, been in magazines…” Shiro blushed a little, giving Lance a gentle squeeze.

“No need to brag,” he said softly, feeling just a bit awkward.

“You don’t have that many tattoos.”

“Yeah, that used to put people off,” Shiro admitted. “A lot of people think that a tattoo artist needs to be covered in tattoos in order to be considered a good artist, but I’d like to think my work speaks for itself.”

The conversation went back and forth, Keith letting Shiro and Lance answer questions as he found himself twisting a little on Shiro’s lap. Draping his legs over Lance’s, Keith nestled his head on Shiro’s shoulder and simply sat quietly, listening to the conversation as his eyes started to drift closed.

Thankfully Shiro could easily pack him to the Jeep, and Lance was loaded with leftovers and dessert, because Keith didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he was being placed in bed. Sleepy purple eyes watched as Shiro and Lance gently stripped off his clothes and left the dark haired man in just his boxers, their hands gentle and making Keith nearly fall asleep once again.

“I’ll be back in the morning, yeah?” Lance said softly, moving to leave the bedroom. He hadn’t spent the night before, but when Shiro reached out to take his hand, he knew he wouldn’t be leaving. Biting his bottom lip almost shyly, Lance let Shiro undress him as well, arms lifting above his head as his shirt was the first to go. This was the first time Shiro had seen him shirtless and the entire moment felt so surreal. Arms curling around Shiro’s neck, Lance lifted onto his toes just a little and pressed his lips to Shiro’s, eyes fluttering closed as Shiro held him close.

He should be embarrassed, Lance tried to tell himself. He should be protesting as Shiro’s hands worked at his jeans and let them drop to the ground, leaving Lance wearing a pair of underwear he hadn’t expected to be seen. The feel of them under Shiro’s hands was enough for the older man to break the kiss and take a step back, eyes falling to Lance’s hips.

“I can explain…” Lance started, but Shiro shook his head, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“I like them,” he said, keeping his voice low. The tone made Lance blush, and the brunette couldn’t stop his body from reacting to Shiro’s gaze, his growing erection stretching the soft material of the lacy boy shorts he had chosen to wear that day. His breath caught as he watched Shiro peel off his own layers, both men kicking off their pants where they lay pooled around their ankles.

“Shiro…”

“Just tell me when to stop,” was the response, Shiro stepping close and claiming Lance’s lips in a heated kiss. The younger male made a soft sound against Shiro’s lips as he opened himself to his boyfriend, nerves singing as Shiro’s hands slid over his sides, down over his hips, and back around him to grip his ass.

Not wanting to wake Keith, Shiro lifted Lance from the ground and encouraged him to wrap his legs around his waist, packing Lance out of the bedroom. The feel of Lance’s backside rubbing against Shiro’s rapidly growing erection made both of them moan, Shiro’s spandex boxers doing nothing to contain his arousal.

Lance wasn’t a virgin, and he wasn’t a stranger to fingers (and toys) buried in his ass, but the way Shiro held him against the wall, thick fingers slick with lube and stretching him, made Lance’s head swim. He couldn’t muffle the moans that slipped past dry lips, especially when Shiro brushed his fingers over his prostate and sent pleasure spiking through him. It also didn’t hurt that Shiro hadn’t allowed Lance to take off his adorable panties, simply pulling them to the side in order to gain access. This left Lance’s erection trapped under the soft, lacy material, leaking heavily and causing a wet spot to spread across the light blue fabric.

And then Shiro was pressing inside him, causing Lance’s head to fall back against the wall, a long, low moan pressed out of him as Shiro filled him to bursting, and then some. His thighs tightened around Shiro as the brunette forced himself to breathe and relax around the rather massive length that had breached him. He didn’t think even his largest toys had ever filled him like Shiro’s cock did, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. Shiro was moving slowly, working his lips against Lance’s neck as he waited patiently for Lance to relax.

“You feel so good,” Shiro groaned, holding Lance close as he pressed him against the wall.

“I’m so full,” Lance moaned.

“Too much?”

Lance shook his head, clenching and releasing his toes behind Shiro’s back, heat already pooling deep inside him. Shiro rolled his hips cautiously and when Lance’s moans only got louder, he took it as a good sign. Kissing Lance deeply once again, Shiro began to thrust, loving the sound of Lance’s moans getting broken up with every thrust. Just like any other time of day, Lance wasn’t a quiet person, and Shiro couldn’t get enough of the sounds he was making. One arm braced on the wall above Lance’s shoulder, Shiro curled his other arm around Lance’s waist and slowly built into a steady pace.

“F-fuck! Shiro!”

“You’re taking me so well,” Shiro told him, basking in the sound of his thighs connecting with Lance’s. The brunette could only moan in response, clinging to Shiro as he was bounced against his thick length over and over. Lance arched his back, rapidly becoming aware of just how deep Shiro was reaching inside him. Carefully releasing one hand from it’s hold on Shiro’s neck, Lance slid said hand down over his chest before letting it rest over his stomach.

“Oh gods, Shiro… I can f-feel you inside me!”

Glancing down between them, Shiro couldn’t help but moan rather loudly at the sight of Lance’s stomach indeed bulging under the onslaught of his cock. He had never seen such a thing, Keith being thicker around the middle than his brunette boyfriend, and Shiro wasn’t sure if he was going to last very long after knowing that it was happening. His thrusts increased in response, tightening his grip on Lance’s waist and all but yanking him down against his cock.

Both men cried out at the sensation, Lance’s hand drifting lower as he curled his fingers around his still-covered length, stroking himself through the silky fabric as he raced towards release. He could feel Shiro inside him, thick and hard, his tip raking over Lance’s sweet spot near-constantly, and it was enough to drive him over the edge.

“Shiro! Fuck!” Lance’s voice cracked as he cried out, soaking his panties with shot after shot of thick seed, his body gripping Shiro’s thick length tighter than ever. Shiro moaned loudly in turn, driving himself into Lance almost frantically as he chased his own release, bouncing the younger male on him over and over, leaving Lance only able to let out a repeated chant of ‘uhn, uhn, uhn’ as Shiro fucked into him.

Lance knew he was probably drooling, back still arched, head fallen back, jaw loose as Shiro literally fucked another orgasm out of him, another heavy load of cum added to the mess inside his panties. He could hear Shiro’s grunts in his ear, the sound making Lance’s heart race. Shiro’s shout of pleasure filled the apartment as he slammed his hips against Lance’s and pressed himself as deeply as possible, painting the fucked out brunette’s tight passage with his cum. It was a more than impressive amount of seed and Lance could only moan brokenly as he was filled, toes clenched tightly.

Hips still spasming, Lance clung to Shiro with both hands once again, his body feeling boneless, chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath. Shiro’s lips caught his and both moaned, tongues coming together, soft and gentle, as they basked in their orgasms.

“Mmm… Shiro…”

Shiro smiled, pressing his lips to Lance’s neck, holding the brunette close.

“Totally didn’t plan that,” Shiro chuckled, moving to press a soft kiss behind Lance’s ear. “But I’m so glad we went with it. You’re absolutely amazing.” Lance blushed at the praise, forcing his toes to unclench so he could wiggle them, feeling them start to cramp. Shiro took it as a sign that it was time to break apart, gently easing himself from Lance’s well fucked hole and carefully setting his younger lover on his feet.

“I’m all messy,” Lance gave a little giggle, arms still curled around Shiro’s neck.

“We’ll shower before bed,” Shiro smiled, kissing Lance once more, large hands stroking over Lance’s hips. What a great way to kick off christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

Lance could never say that he had ever experienced a bad christmas, being surrounded by his family was something he enjoyed very much, but waking up between two warm bodies, arms and legs tangled together, was taking christmas to a whole new level. He was faintly aware of one of the bodies moving away, his hands sliding over Shiro’s hip as the older man slipped out from under the covers.

“I’m going to start breakfast,” Shiro smiled, leaning to press a kiss to the heads of his lovers. “You two stay warm and toasty and I’ll come get you when it’s ready.”

“Kay…” Keith sighed happily, pulling Lance more firmly against his chest. Despite being the same height, Keith loved how Lance tucked his head under his chin, rubbing one hand against Lance’s side while the other teased through Lance’s short hair. He couldn’t help but smile as the scent of coconut filled his nose, reminding himself of the adventure Lance and Shiro had gotten up to the night before.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly, nuzzling his face against Lance’s hair. “Are you sore?”

“A little… but not enough to regret anything,” Lance told him, making Keith chuckle.

“Yeah, Shiro will do that to a person. I’ve been taking that dick for years, so I’m used to it, but I’m damn impressed you took it as well as you did.”

“So… you heard us… huh?”

“I thought Shiro was loud, but you are the loudest of the three of us, by far,” Keith teased, kissing Lance’s head once again. “I’m not going to lie, I wasn’t expecting you to be having sex with us this quickly, but I’m not going to complain.”

“I’ve wanted to do this for months,” Lance said almost shyly, feeling his cheeks warm as Keith outright laughed. The two broke apart enough to look at one another, Keith lifting his hand to cup Lance’s cheek and stroke his thumb over the warm flesh.

“I’m so glad you said yes, Lance,” he told the younger male. “We both are. And no matter how this goes, even if things go sideways and it doesn’t work out, we will never, /never/, regret bringing you into our lives.” Lance leaned into the touch, turning to press a soft kiss to Keith’s palm. He couldn’t imagine what could possibly ruin what seemed, to him, to be an amazing relationship, but he would admit that everything was very new.

Didn’t mean he couldn’t fantasize.

“I should shower,” Keith said with a groan, leaning forward and kissing Lance softly. Lance smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Keith and drawing the dark haired man on top of him, fully intending to distract him from the shower. Long legs curled around Keith’s fit waist as soft kisses deepened and hands roamed over sleep-warmed flesh, Lance basking in the feel of Keith’s body pressing down over him.

There was no hiding that both males wanted nothing more than to get lost in one another, kissing passionately as they rocked their hips against once another. Keith slid one hand under the back of Lance’s neck, seeking out the short hairs at the base of his neck once again while his other hand crept lower, pulling Lance’s thigh up higher on his hip. The muffled groan that escaped Lance’s lips only served to spur Keith forward, breaking the kiss and working his lips down Lance’s neck.

“Keith…”

“I’m jealous, Lance.”

“Mmm?”

“Shiro got christmas sexy times… I want christmas sexy times…” Keith mumbled, nipping at Lance’s collarbone.

“F-fuck… Keith… I don’t know if I can…” Lance squirmed, tightening his legs around Keith’s hips nonetheless, erections rubbing against one another.

“I want you inside me, Lance…” Keith licked a wet path over the spot on Lance’s skin where he was working to leave a mark. Judging by the way Lance gasped and arched against him, Keith took it as a good sign that Lance was quite interested being on top.

“I’ve never…” Lance knew he was blushing, tangling both hands in Keith’s long hair and giving a gentle tug.

“Do you want to?” Keith lifted himself just enough to peer down at the brunette with a kind smile, still stroking his fingers along the base of Lance’s neck. “If you don’t want to, that’s okay. I know some guys are strictly a bottom, and that’s totally fine if you are.” When Lance didn’t respond, Keith simply returned to kissing him, focussing on grinding their hips together. He was going to take any time with Lance that he could get, even if that meant simply grinding against one another.

He did, however, brace himself on one arm while the other withdrew from under Lance and wiggled between their two bodies. The younger man under him gasped into the kiss as Keith started working their boxers down, releasing both of their erections and curling his fingers around them.

The kiss turning messy, Keith mentally compared all the differences between his own aching length, Lance’s leaking cock, and Shiro’s massive dick, amazed at how different the three of them were. At least with Lance’s average width and long length, Keith could (mostly) wrap his fingers around the both of them, stroking eagerly. The feel of their precum slicking each of them, Keith thumbing their tips to spread it even more, made both of them thrust into Keith’s grip.

Breaking the kiss once again, Keith once more moved his lips to Lance’s collarbone, this time on the other side, purposely wanting to leave another mark. He was eager to see the difference between leaving marks on Shiro’s pale skin, and leaving marks on Lance’s tanned skin, using naturally pointed canines to nip at soft skin. Lance writhed under him, moaning openly as they ground their hips together, hands tugging at Keith’s hair and making the dark haired man moan.

As much as he wanted to draw it out, or as much as he wanted to fuck himself to completion on Lance’s dick, Keith knew neither of them were going to last all that long. Especially with the way Lance was moaning and tugging on Keith’s hair, the sensation making Keith’s eyes roll a little.

“Be a good boy and cum for me,” Keith groaned, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin behind Lance’s ear. He wasn’t expecting Lance to cry out, long legs tightening around Keith’s hips as he came without much else of a warning, coating Keith’s hand with his seed. The added slickness combined with Lance’s low moans, jerking hips, and a sharp tug of his hair was what sent Keith over the edge, adding to the mess between their tight stomachs.

“So good…” Keith was panting, still gently stroking their messy lengths, drawing out every last bit of pleasure he could.

Shiro chuckled when his husband and their boyfriend made it into the kitchen nearly half an hour later, eyes roaming over the freshly washed pair. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard the two getting off together, and yeah, maybe he was half-hard because of it, but he had gotten his time with Lance the night before and he had loved it. Keith stretched his arms above his head, wearing leggings and nothing else, pale skin on display. Lance had opted for a pair of Keith’s sweatpants seeing as he hadn’t planned on spending the night, and Shiro was wearing his fitted, spandex boxers.

“Happy christmas, moonbeam,” Shiro smiled, curling his arms around Keith’s waist as he shared a soft kiss with his husband.

“Happy christmas, starshine,” Keith smiled, arms around Shiro’s neck as he lifted onto his toes ever so slightly. Lance wasn’t far behind, snuggling himself against Shiro’s side and waiting patiently for his own kiss. He smiled as Shiro curled one arm around his slender waist as well, toes curling against the hardwood floor.

“Happy christmas,” Shiro echoed to Lance, claiming his lips as well. Everything felt so easy between the three of them - in the beginning, before they had fully decided on asking Lance to join them, Keith and Shiro had wondered if there had been some sort of competition between who would get what amount of attention.

“Sunburst,” Keith supplied, making Lance and Shiro peer at him with a confused look. Keith shrugged with a smile, sliding his hand against Lance’s lower back as they all stood pressed together.

“Sunburst,” he repeated. “Lance is part of our family now, he needs a silly nickname. I’m moonbeam, Shiro is starshine, and now Lance can be sunburst.” When neither male responded to him, Keith’s smile shifted into a pout, he had thought it was a cute idea. With a huff, Keith pulled away from the embrace and offered a half hearted glare at his lovers before he moved deeper into the kitchen and sought out the breakfast sandwiches he knew Shiro had made for them.

“Keith…”

“Pshh on ya’ll,” Keith told them, waving a hand. “I’m going to use the name, so sucks to be both of you. I’m also taking the best sandwich, and ya’ll can suck it.” Shiro rolled his eyes with a smile, tugging Lance along with him as they too moved to collect breakfast - turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, and mayo, all on a soft bun, and perfect for being dipped in gravy. When Lance lifted an eyebrow about the food, Shiro explained it was tradition for them to use their leftovers from holiday dinners with Lotor and his family to make christmas breakfast sandwiches.

Breakfast eaten, tea made, and fireplace turned on, the three males curled together on the couch, a few gifts resting on Lance’s lap as the brunette was settled between the two larger males. Gifts were common between Shiro and Keith, enough that there was no need to shower each other in unnecessary gifts during christmas, but they absolutely spent money on Lance. Cheesy things: a stuffed animal, Celestial Ink t-shirt, gift cards for new shoes and such because dog walking puts a lot of miles on a person, a blue key to the shop (to replace the standard issue one - Shiro has a black one and Keith has a red one), and a massive, sapphire blue, fuzzy blanket to be kept on the couch.

June 23rd was the day they had met, when Lance walked into Celestial Ink looking for his first piercing.

December 19th was the day Lance admitted his feelings and was asked to join Keith and Shiro’s relationship.

December 21st was the day he entered into a relationship with the two.

December 24th was the day Shiro and Keith met Lance’s family and were, surprisingly, accepted without issue.

And now the three of them sat curled on the couch, watching christmas movies while wrapped in fuzzy blankets, sipping tea from spill proof travel mugs. There was idle conversation regarding Lance getting more piercings, maybe even getting some ink done, but all in all, it was a lazy day, and Lance wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed, comments are awesome!
> 
> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
